Grades
by 96.tyler
Summary: Logan is depressed about his grade, but not to fear James is here to fix everything! Just a fluffy one-shot that I wanted to do. Friendship Jagan, kind of cute.


**I know I should be updating 'BTS II' and 'Make Me Feel Like Someone Else' but this one-shot has seriously been on my mind for weeks and I had to post it! I really, really just wanted to do a fluff piece so I wrote this, there is never enough fluff in the world and I wanted to contribute! Don't judge me! Everyone seems to be in a Logan/James mood at the moment, but I've literally had this on my mind for weeks, so I do hope you enjoy :P**

**I do not own Big Time Rush.**

If Logan was a violent person, he definitely would have punched something by now. Or if he was less mature, throw a hissy fit. However despite both concepts being more then ridiculous, they seemed better then the moist tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

He sighed and wanted to crumple up the piece stupid of paper that he held in his hands, but he knew better.

Today they had gotten the results from their English essays back. Now while Logan was good at school, English wasn't his more brilliant subject. He preferred math and science, but that never meant he got below an 'A' in the more then frustrating subject. He just preferred the more logical classes. Math, where 2 plus 2 always equaled 4. That was never questioned or argued, logically if you have two things and added another two, you then have four. It wasn't hard, and it made sense. Logan loved the common sense that eventually came with math and science, how everything fits together in a nice little puzzle in the end.

He didn't however like the way English changed. There were so many ways to write essays and interpret books. Just because he found a certain message in the text, didn't mean the person next to him would. They could both have two completely different opinions and still both be right. What was up with that?

It was weird, and Logan didn't like it. However no matter how much he didn't agree with the way English worked, he always managed to excel in it. In the end, it was similar to math. It had a certain kind of formula to follow, to end up with a certain type of answer. There were just many different answers that could be reached which is what threw him off.

Although he was still good at it. Just not brilliant.

Except for today. Today he wanted to give up on everything English. Today he wanted to rage quit at school and go crawl into a hole until he died of starvation.

Last week they had handed in their English essays, this being one of the more important assessment tasks that would help towards there pass of the grade. Logan hadn't been nervous. He knew the book they were studying inside and out, writing the essay on it had been simple. After all Logan showed academic excellence in almost everything, this was a simple piece in his elaborate cake of knowledge that could easily be overcome.

So raiding confidence he handed it to Miss Collins and went to the pool to relax with his friends.

Today however was a completely different story. At the end of class they had been given there graded essays back. As Miss Collins walked around the room handing people pieces of paper with a grade and feedback on it, he hadn't been too concerned. Once again, he was Logan. Everybody expected him to do well. Even he expected himself to do well.

But when she handed him that sickening white piece of paper with a huge 'B' written on it, his stomach dropped and rolled on the ground in agony.

A 'B'? When had he ever gotten a 'B' in his entire life? A 'B' might as well have been a F. That would have been nicer, just fail him and put him out of his misery why doesn't she?

Now, a 'B' to most, really isn't that much of a massive deal. It was still a pass, still a very good pass in most people's eyes. Carlos would have traded in his C- for a B any day, and Kendall wouldn't have minded the extra mark up from his B-. But Logan was an A student. He barely ever marked anything lower than an A. A+ most days, A- on a really bad one. So where the heck did the B come from? Was his English skills really that bad? Were they that horrible that he'd entirely missed the point of the question?

Even James, James Diamond who would rather look in a mirror for countless hours then even pick up the book, had managed a B+.

So why couldn't he get it right? Why did he fail miserably at the only thing he was good at? Why was he not good enough at the only thing he thought he could to right?

What the heck had L.A done to him?

Groaning miserably he set the paper down on the coffee table, the angry 'B' staring straight at him, he couldn't blame L.A. It wasn't the towns fault his grade at dropped. None of his other grades had dropped. In science and math he was still achieving brilliant 'A's. Even his last English assessment task he had managed an 'A'. So what had gone wrong now?

He put his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands, willing the tears to stay at bay. He couldn't cry over a grade, it was just a grade.

But that's it. It wasn't _just _a grade.

Not to Logan. To Logan his grades were everything, they were him. They were his. The only thing he was really good at. Now it was slowly slipping away from him and he was desperately trying to grab at its ends, watching them glide out of his reach. If he didn't have his grades, what did he have?

After receiving the horrid grade, he walked lifelessly to the apartment with his best friends who really couldn't care less about a silly essay and a stupid piece of paper that held a single letter and a few notes. Why couldn't he just not care like them? Life would be so much simpler.

Once back at the apartment the guys quickly grabbed towels and headed to the pool, all except Logan. He told them that he just wanted to stay in and read his medical book. Something he did regularly so it didn't faze the boys too much. Logan liked to read and would sometimes choose a big book over the pool, it happened.

So not without a few playful nerd jokes, the guys headed out to the pool. Leaving Logan to wallow in self pity about his more than pitiful grade.

"Okay guys," James stated getting up, "I'm going back to the apartment,"

"Why?" Kendall asked not moving from his pool chair.

"I have to exfoliate, too much sun can be extremely bad for your skin," James said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which to him, it was.

"Alright, have fun," Carlos replied barely listening to his best friend's excessive gabber.

"You're just going to stay out here and get burnt?" James asked.

"We'll be fine, go moisturize you women," Kendall teased.

James just rolled his eyes and walked back to 2J.

Upon entering James expected to see Logan buried in one of his medical textbook, curled up on the neon orange couch like usual. He did not expect to find him resting with his hands on his knees, sitting on the edge of the couch, staring at a piece of paper intently like it would blow up. The boy's eyes looked red and if James didn't know better he would have sworn he saw a tear trickle down his faces.

Instantly forgetting his motorizing routine he dropped his beach towel and approached the boy, "Logan?"

Logan's eyes darted up when he heard his name and he instantly wiped his face.

"You okay?" James asked confused.

Logan shot up from his seat, "Of course," he faked his best smile and tried not to stutter in his very Loganish way.

James didn't buy it for a second and instantly heard his younger friend's voice go high, "Really?"

"Yep," Logan said staring at his feet.

"What's that then?" James asked refereeing to the paper on the table.

"Nothing," Logan said quickly and snatched the paper.

James frowned immensely confused, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Logan repeated again and avoided eye contact with the pretty boy.

James was confused, why was Logan being all 'weird Logan'. He had been fine this morning, mucking around with him at breakfast like usual, and even fine during classes. When James thought about it however Logan had started acting weird when Miss Collins had given them there essays back.

"How'd you go on your essay?" James asked suddenly and Logan froze.

"My essay?" He squeaked.

James heard the pitch change in his voice and immediately started to worry when he saw the look of pure devastation of Logan's face.

"Yea your essay, Loges are you alright?" James asked putting a hand on the boys shoulder. Logan however moved away from his touch and ducked his head.

"Yea, I'm fine James. Why are you worrying, you're such a worrywart," Logan laughed nervously. Of all days, of all freaking days why was James turning into the worried friend now?

Logan almost laughed bitterly at himself as guilt filled him. James was always the caring friend, usually more over the top the Kendall. Just because he portrayed as self absorbed sometimes, didn't mean he actually was. Logan wanted to kick himself (among other things) for stereotyping his best friend like that. James had been their for him since Pre-K and now he couldn't look him in the eye.

James frowned now, Logan was clearly avoiding his question and being all cryptic and weird. James hated when he did that, however knowing his best friend, he knew if he pushed hard enough the smaller boy would be easy to crack. Just a bit of persuading and prodding.

"Loge you know you can tell me if something's wrong," James smiled softly.

Logan felt instantly guilty again, James was just trying to be a good friend and all he kept doing was pushing him away, pushing people away just like usual. Hurt people like he was always did, dragging them down. But how was he supposed to admit he was a failure to James? He could barely process it in his head let alone speak it aloud.

"Everything's fine James," He sighed almost defeated.

James frowned, not believing him for a second but let it slide, "Well what'd you get for your essay then?"

James thought changing the subject would be good, but the way Logan's faced paled James knew his dodgy mood had something to do with that piece of paper.

"Was fine," Logan replied dropped his head again.

"So you'll let me see then?" James probed further. Like hell he was going to let Logan wallow in self pity, he was just going to have to find the source of the problem and fix it in a very Kendall like matter. Although James was pretty sure he'd already found the source of Logan's discomfort.

Logan's face, if possible paled more, "What?"

"Can I see your grade?"

Logan hugged the piece of paper to his chest, "No. Why would you want to see it?"

"Just let me see it Loges," James rolled his eyes.

"No," Logan said childishly and backed away slowly, terror filled his eyes.

"Come on, I'm sure it's just another A. You don't have to make me feel better by hiding your own grade," James laughed and advanced on Logan.

Logan's eyes dropped, "Just let it go James,"

Getting increasingly worried by the second James said, "Logan come on, just give me that paper,"

Thinking it back, running probably wasn't the smartest decision he could have made. Bolting straight from the pretty boy wasn't only going to make it obvious he was hiding something, but he also stood no chance against the few inches taller boy. Before he could even get near the door James had him tackled to the ground.

Falling in a heap James, being much stronger and bigger, managed to pin the boy stomach first to the ground.

"What the hell man?" James asked. As soon as Logan had run James did the only thing that made sense at the time. He ran after him and forcefully tackled him to the ground. Now sitting on Logan's back as the small boy squirmed beneath him. It would be difficult to explain their situation if someone walked in on them. Although at the moment, James had bigger things to worry about. Like why Logan was avoiding everything.

"James! Get off me!" Logan yelled frantically. He should really be used to his friends tackling him to the ground for no real good reason. However every time, it still managed to shock him.

"Not until you tell me why you're acting to weird," James said stubbornly.

"I'm not! Now please get off me before someone comes in and thinks this is weird. Because this is very weird!" Logan shouted annoyed.

"Let me see your score first, then I'll think about it," James said.

Logan's eyes widened as he realized that keeping his grade to himself, was going to be very difficult in his position. Either way though, he still tried. He desperately clutched the piece of paper to his chest, despite the more then weak attempts at keeping it.

"Go away James," Logan said trying to sound annoyed but it came out more like a childish whine.

James chuckled, "Come on Loge, you know now you don't have much of a choice. Just show me your paper and we can all go back to normal,"

Logan rolled his eyes, he knew it would be a matter of time before he gave in. But how was supposed to tell James he was such a failure?

"Just let it go James, please?"

The desperate pleading tone in Logan's voice worried James, clearly this was bigger than he thought, "Come on Logan, it can't be that bad,"

"It is," Logan mumbled childishly.

James frowned, "I'll decide that, now give up the paper Logan," he held his hand out to Logan hoping he could get it without using force.

"No!" Logan said forcefully, "This is stupid James, just let me up!"

"Logie I'm not going to let you sit around here moping all day because of a silly grade, now give me the paper before I have to use methods I didn't want to resort to," He grinned evilly.

"Please just leave me alone James?" Logan asked but with less confidence then before. He really, really didn't want to know what James methods were. He'd clearly been friends with the boys too long.

"Alright Logan, if you don't give me that piece of paper right now I'm going straight to Camille's apartment and telling her just how deeply in love with her you are!" James threatened.

"I'm not in love with her!" Logan defended face flushing. Thank god James couldn't see his face.

"Really? Because I think otherwise, from the way you talk about her I'd think your in love with her," James said cryptically.

"I don't talk like I'm in love with her!"

"Maybe not while your awake," He snickered.

"What!"

"The other day you feel asleep on the couch and you might have mumbled a few things, like Camille a few hundred times,"

Logan wanted to face palm, "JAMES!"

James just laughed, "Tell me your score and it never happened," He negotiated.

Logan frowned and figured blackmail like that would hardly go forgotten, "Ah, James you're so frustrating. Just let me up,"

"Loooooogan," James whined, "You're making this really hard. What's so wrong?" He pouted.

"It's nothing James, just let it go," Logan sighed.

Feed up with Logan's stubbornness James stood up sighing. Before Logan could even process James had gotten off him, he felt himself being lifted up by strong hands and being set on his feet. He tried not to blush at the ease James showed picking up his small frame.

James smirked at the blush on Logan's face, and took the opportunity to quickly snatch the piece of paper out of the smaller boy's hands.

"HEY!" Logan cried.

James childishly poked his tongue out at him running behind the coach, "Just too slow Loges."

Logan's face paled, "NO! James, seriously! Don't look at that!" He chased the pretty boy around the couch and instantly it was a game of cat and mouse.

"I don't see the problem Logan!" James shouted as he continued to run.

"AH! Just give it to me!" Logan yelled.

"What the…?" James stopped in his tracks and Logan ran into his back, not expecting the sudden stop.

"You got a 'B'?" James asked turning to the boy who had now collided with the ground. Logan looked up at him pathetically, tears threatening to escape his eyes.

"I know," he whispered.

James looked at Logan to the paper, and then back to Logan. This is why Logan was so miserable? This is what had him so distort? It was just a 'B'. Okay, so maybe it wasn't his usual 'A', but its not like it was a bad grade. Then again from the tears that risked spilling from the brunettes eyes, James assumed Logan was taking the letter very hard.

"Loges, it's just a grade," James tried to reason.

Logan nodded furiously and picked himself up, "I know, just a grade…just a stupid grade… doesn't mean anything," he stuttered turning away from James. He couldn't look at him, all he saw was disappointment and frustration.

James sighed and before Logan could process, spun him around and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"James," Logan complained and tried to squirm out of the pretty boys grasp but his attempts seemed to be futile. The more Logan struggled the tighter James held him, nuzzling his face into the smaller boys head.

"Logan don't be stupid," James said.

He heard Logan 'huff'. "I am stupid," He mumbled accepting that James wasn't going to let go anytime soon and talked into his broad chest.

James cringed as he realized he probably wasn't choosing the best of words, "You're not stupid."

"I am," Logan whined.

"No you are definitely not stupid." James said sternly, "You're the smartest person I know Loges,"

"Then why did I get a 'B'?"

Logan's tone almost legitimately broke James heart so he wrapped his arms tighter around his best friend.

"Loges, its one grade. One stupid, little, insignificant grade! Just because you got one 'B', which by the way isn't even a bad grade, doesn't mean you're any less smart! You still can do anything you want to with that big brain of yours!"

Logan frowned, "But…"

"No buts!" James said angrily, "Its one grade. You were probably just having on off day, you weren't that well all of last week so it was probably just something to do with that. Don't ever think you're not smart enough."

"But I'm not!" Logan yelled and once again struggled to get out of the bigger boys grips. James of course wouldn't budge and just waited for him to stop resisting.

"If I'm not getting 'A's then what am I supposed to do?" Logan mumbled, accepting once again that resisting again James Diamond was pointless. He might as well just let the bigger boy manhandle him until it was out of his system.

"You seriously did not just ask that Logan?" James asked startled by the question.

He felt Logan's shoulders shrug and he groaned, "Looooooogannnnn," he whined and began rocking the boy from side to side frustrated. He felt Logan almost loose balance but held him closely making sure he didn't fall.

"You have way more then just your grades! Which you still have by the way!"

Annoyed at the way James was now physically rocking him like some kind of child he refused to reply.

James sighed when he was met with silence, "You're seriously going to make me say it and sound gay aren't you?"

When he felt Logan lightly chuckled against his chest, he continued hoping to get some kind of smile off the boy.

"Well for one you're a brilliant singer and dancer, and you taught me how to do a back flip! Which everyone thought was pretty much impossible, but you did it. And you manage to get all these ridiculous good looking girls with your 'boy next door charm' and shy smile. If you wanted, you could take my swagger any day and use it way better than I could. You're always caring about everyone else and looking after all of us when we're sick, and I mean who is a good enough friend that they'd actually do that? You're the reason all our stupid plans work and still go along with them even if you know they wont work, just to make sure we don't get hurt. You keep Carlos and me alive on a daily basis and give Kendall better girl advice then he could think of any day. Now I could easily go on and explain a million other reasons as to why you're an amazing person and a better friend and why you have more than just your grades, but are you really going to make me go on and sound even more gay?" James asked smirking.

He held Logan at arms length, but with his hands still firmly on his shoulders, not willing to let him go just yet. Logan looked up at him, with a shy smile and bright red cheeks.

"Finally I got you to smile!" James cried dramatically pulling him into yet another bone crushing hug. James knew that again if someone was to walk in, the situation would be difficult to explain, but once again had bigger issues.

"Okay, okay James, you made your point, now let me go!" Logan laughed.

James pretended to think about it, "Hmmm, so you're going to promise to stop moping around the house?"

"Yes," Logan laughed.

"And you're going to stop doubting yourself?"

"Yes,"

"And you're going to come down to the pool with me and have fun?"

"Yes, okay James?"

"And you're going to admit I am the most brilliant, caring friend in the entire world?"

"Yea, no," Logan laughed and successfully squirmed out of James grasp.

James grinned, "So you're right?" he asked turning serious for a moment.

Logan nodded, "Thanks man,"

"Don't mention it," James smirked, and poked Logan in the stomach causing the smaller boy to squirm and grin.

"See now your smiling!" James laughed and poked him again. Logan backed away as James advanced, poking him again.

"James stop it!" Logan said trying to sound annoyed, but the smile contradicted him.

James smirked and Logan didn't like the look in his friends eye so quickly tried to make a run for it, but James was to quick. Instantly he felt himself being lifted off the ground and thrown onto the couch. From there James quietly attacked his vulnerable sides, mercilessly tickling him.

"NO! S-STOP IT!" Logan laughed as he thrashed under the bigger boy trying desperately to escape.

"See I think you need to make-up for all the moping around you've done today by laughing," James smirked. He grinned evilly as he assaulted Logan's helpless ribs, the boys worst spot.

It wasn't unknown that Logan was deadly ticklish almost everywhere. With his small frame and shy personality he often became the victim of tickle fights when he was being _too _quiet for the guys liking.

"Okay, I'm good now! Just stop!" Logan pleaded while laughing hysterically.

James smirked and stopped his attack on the young boy, who gratefully welcomed the end of his torture.

"I hate you," Logan panted.

"You know you love me," James showed off his best, 'James Diamond' smile.

He rolled his eyes and allowed James to help him up, "That doesn't make you any less of a jerk for doing that,"

"But your such an easy target," He poked the boy again and Logan quickly back away defensively.

"Come on," James laughed throwing his arm around Logan's shoulder directing him to the door, "Lets go relax by the pool and pick up some girls."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Your so annoying."

"You love it."

**This was really stupid. I didn't even want to post it, but I did so I hope you got some enjoyment out of it. It was inspired by some events that have happened to me, and actually helped me get through it better (which is stupid once I explain). I'm one of those annoying people who is pretty good at English, and I don't accept any grades lower than an A, (not in English anyway. Math I'm getting like, 'D's but I don't count that as a subject) I'm a perfectionist, and know I can always do better. So I did a history assessment (or as we call them SAC's, no idea what the even stands for) and I was dreading getting the score back. I did well, but I wasn't happy at with it. So I wrote this on Monday (didn't get proof read properly until today) and got the score back yesterday which was in fact a 'B' . Now while I didn't have a James there to help me through this horrible time, after writing this I think I was able to accept it better haha, after all it **_**is **_**just a grade (And my next assessment is an essay, which I know I'm totally going to rock at!) **

**So like, nobody actually cared, but that is why this little one-shot even came into existence. Thought I'd give you the back ground story of it :P**

**Please review, I know its stupidly fluffy, but it was kind of cute… right? **


End file.
